The Time Portal
by Asher Elric
Summary: The Veil is a thing of mystery. Many theories suround its elusive use. However, only one man can know what the portal can really do and what it is really for. potc cross over.
1. Battle at the Ministry of Magic

Summary – The Veil is a mysterious item. Some think that whoever goes through dies a rather bloody death, however…did any ever thought that it was an ancient time traveling portal? Well, there can only be one man in this world brave enough to tackle such a thing!

A/N – This is a cross over with POTC. Sorry, but I had to do it! I just hope that I can do these sorts of cross over's better than most.

* * *

**The Time Portal**

**Prologue – Battle at the Ministry of Magic**

* * *

**Sirius Black hadn't known what to think when he had heard the news.**He blinked for a moment before he made sure he had his wand and ran for the front door of the house. Remus yelled at him to wait but Sirius was beyond any waiting. Once he was out the front door he Apparated. For him, this was probably a bad idea, he'd go back to Azkaban and probably be submitted to the Dementors Kiss.

But it was all for Harry.

Sirius by passed the phone booth, he pushed the button that would get Auror's in without a hitch. It was one of those safety guards that no one had thought about removing. Either way, he soon found himself in the main lobby of the Ministry. The fire places were empty and Sirius and made his way towards the elevator. There was only one way to get to the Hall of Prophecies, it was the bottom most level where the Unmentionables worked.

"Weird…why isn't any one…?" Sirius shook his head, this was too easy. He hated it when it got easy; it only meant one thing, trouble. When the lift dinged to tell him he was on the bottom level Sirius was off again. Wand in hand he was ready to hex anyone that stood in his way. He had failed James and Lily, but he wasn't about to fail Harry. If he did, well, he might as well find the highest tower to hang himself from if that were to happen.

Sirius found his way to the middle room of the Hall of Prophecy. He took a moment to find Harry; he was with another student and were pinned against the Veil. Sirius threw a few stunning shots at Death Eaters as he ran towards them. Harry let one go and it got Dolohove square in the middle so the Death Eater fell onto his back.

"Nice one," Sirius said. "Now I want you to get out of here…" Sirius barley ducked a couple of stunning hexes from the left.

"Harry, take the Prophecy and Neville and run!" Sirius ordered, dashing away from the boys so that he could take on Bellatrix head on. The woman before him was crazy, Sirius could see it in her eyes. The sort of madness that meant the mind was almost completely gone.

"Hello cousin, how was you stay at Azkaban? Comfy little place, ain't it?" Sirius said. Bellatrix laughed dementedly at him.

"Indeed it is, Siri, but then again, you would know, wouldn't you?"

Bellatrix let a jet of black light from her wand; Sirius ducked and hexed her back, it made her fly away from him; still, it was rather hard for him to duck her next spell.

"Sirius! Oh Sirius! I'm going to kiiiiillllll yyyyoooooouuuuuu!" Bellatrix sang as she let off another blast from her wand.

"Come on! You can do better than that!" Sirius challenged her.

At one point in time, Sirius had been the best Auror there was. He almost never lost a fight and when he was pinned, well, he would get out of there with his partner if he could. Never in a hundred years did he think that he would lose this one. No, not even as the blast came towards him, that of the killing curse.

Sirius ducked, but sent himself backwards, and the tendrils of the spell that did find him made his limbs go numb. Maybe that had made him unable to stop himself, he would think only afterwards. He would have been able to hang on to something (at least he would have to speculate) and therefore make sure he didn't fall into the veil.

However, he was unable too, and the last thing he heard before blacking out was the tormented cry of Harry calling his name. Sirius was unable to get back to his Godson.

* * *

a/n – Okay, I am not good at writing action scenes, so I hope you all liked this. Some of the dialogue I got from JKR's book, but I paraphrased most of it I think…

Eer, please review!

Ta,

Dizzy


	2. Rum Bound

**The Time Portal**

**Chapter 1 – Rum Bound**

He hurt.

The first thoughts to go through his head was that of the pain he felt at the small of his back. Pins and needles also waged war within the limbs that were numb because of the killing curse. Moaning, Sirius put a hand to his eyes, it was bright. Blinking, he found that he had somehow landed outside the Ministry of Magic. Once his site was less blurry he found that he was surrounded by sand and coco nut trees.

He sat up and looked around; he was on a beach, the ocean licked at the beach as if both were lovers, gently and softly it went back and forth, making Sirius' heart beat with its rhythm after long moments. Looking at the sky, Sirius found that it must be evening, for the sun was at its lowest. Shaking his head, Sirius had to wonder where he had ended up. It was only when he turned did he find The Veil.

The archway was huge, black drapes closed it off to any prying eyes and Sirius could here voices on the wind. It made him shiver. He knew this was a dark item, one made by the druids – for the glyphs could only be that of Druid Masters. Sirius couldn't read any of it, the glyphs were far too old for him to make out, even if the sun had been at its highest. However, the podium in front of the Veil drew his attention.

"Okay, let's see what we can see then…" in the fading sunlight, Sirius lit the end of his wand to see what was on the podium. It was an old book; it was in the same glyphs as that of the inscription on the Veil. Sirius turned a page; it was written in blood.

"Bugger, this must be one of their sacrificial books," he said, more to himself than the wind. It was hard to imagine it. Ever since he was little the mystery of the Druids was one that he had always been interested in. His family had a few books but not enough to sate his curiosity. Dumbledore had basically forbidden him from looking into Druidism. But, that did not stop Sirius from finding out all he could about the elusive magical cult.

Turning another page, Sirius leaned in closer to try and read the glyphs. When he was younger he had an alphabet of these glyphs that he carried around with him all the time. He would sometimes write entirely in these glyphs. It pissed his friends off, but he still thought it was rather fun. Now, his brain was remembering the letters and he could make out a few words.

"For those who pass through the sacred stone…you shall only find…" Sirius muttered. The writing was now hazy and he couldn't make out the words.

"What will I find…?" he asked, skimming the page to see if he recognized anything else on the page. "This won't do," he sighed. With his wand he made himself paper, quill and ink that he could use to copy the page. It seemed to be the most important one. Either way, he needed to decipher the whole thing, if he could find a way home…well…all the better, he figured.

Sirius wasn't sure how long he worked by wand light. But as the moon rose across the cool sea, Sirius smiled to himself as he folded up the page and put it into his robes. Now all he had to do was find a Wizarding town and a book store. It would be the easiest to break into. Over the rolling wind and the licking of the water, Sirius could hear someone…singing?

He turned in place to find a hiding spot or think of something quick. He wasn't exactly sure where the hell he was and he didn't want to be found if it was one of those era's where witchcraft was disposed of by hanging. In a last resort, Sirius morphed into Padfoot. He padded towards the beach a bit, for the Veil was hidden within the large trees and vines from the rocks above.

Padfoot snorted at the man walking down the beach. This man wasn't very tall, but he wasn't short either. He was slightly on the thinner side, he carried a sword, wore dreads and a tri-cornered hat.

"_We kindle and char, inflame and ignite, _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!_

_We burn up the city, we're really a fright_

_Drink up me earties' yo ho! _

_Yo ho ho, a pirates life for me!_

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains and knaves_

_Drink up me earties, yo ho! _

_We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,_

_Drink up me earties, yo ho!"_

The figure continued on it drunken walk; Padfoot sat down on the sand just watching the man. It was quite interesting to watch. Padfoot, waited till the man was upon him before he hopped up and barked once and the man.

"What in hell blazes!?" the man yelled before falling back and onto his rump. Padfoot laughed the sort that only he as a dog could do. It sounded more like him sniffling during a really bad cold while he was trying to cough at the same time.

The man before him glared; "Ye think that's funny do ye?" the man asked. Padfoot nodded its head in agreement. The man blinked at him before rubbing at his eyes.

"I thinks I am drinking too much," he muttered as he stood again, he glared at the dog as he brushed his backside free of sand.

"What ye be doin' all the way out here, doggy?" the man asked. Padfoot just barked and leapt up, this was fun, Padfoot couldn't remember the last time he had pissed someone off in his dog form. It was funny, but the man didn't seem to mind. He patted Padfoot on the head before sighing to himself.

"Well, I can't very well leave out here….you be comin' back to Tortuga with me, aye mate?" the man asked. Padfoot barked before getting off the man. Sitting on the sand he looked up at the pirate.

"All right then, off we go…"

The man started up his song, Padfoot would bark at the end of the "Yo ho ho, drink up 'earties!" it made the man laugh and it passed the hour and a half that it took them to get to Tortuga.

The town was that of debaucherus raving madness; there were men and women all over the place, either in fist fights or doing something a bit more pleasurable. Padfoot sniffed the air and snorted in disgust, this made the pirate he traveled with laugh with amusement. They made their way through the streets that ran with rum sewers till they got to an old Inn, the man beckoned the dog in after him.

"Jack! Animals aren't allowed!" a woman glared at him.

"This animal is more civilized than those who fight over yer beauties, miss Ann," the man, now called Jack, replied with a smirk.

"Oh fine, look at it…it's practically anorexic!" the woman exclaimed. She came around the bar with a plate of scraps that she put in front of the dog. Padfoot sniffed at it for a moment before starting to eat. She was right, he was getting much better at the whole weight thing, but Padfoot knew that he was still lacking. The trip through the Veil had tired him out as well, but the man had kept things lively and Padfoot couldn't help but be happy for a few lovely moments.

"Where did you find him, Jack?" Ann asked.

"On the beach, I don't know where the dog came from, but…I'd rather have a dog anyway,"

"You're planning on taking it with you?"

"Why not? Cat's only think of one thing, dog's accept ya, they don't care who ye are, all they know is that ye're kind to 'em,"

"True," Ann nodded.

"And, I'm allergic to cats," Jack admitted. This made Ann giggle in that girlish way that made Jack squirm.

"Right, oh, Captain Swan want's ye to go to Pirates Cove, she say's she has an adventure ye'd probably want to partake in," Ann informed the pirate.

"Really? Well, she as impeccable timing now don't she?"

"Indeed," Ann agreed. She bent down and pat the dog on its head. Padfoot licked her hand in thanks for the dinner.

"Here's a shillin' luv," Jack said, he tossed it to the woman.

"Ye'd better get goin', Captain Swan's note sounded urgent," Ann said. Jack nodded and bade the dog to follow him.

Padfoot was surprised to see that the ship was entirely black. It was dubbed "The Black Pearl" – and it lived up to its name. The crew seemed happy to see the man Padfoot traveled with, they had taken to calling him Captain.

Sirius hadn't intended to run into the Black families first relative. Captain Jack Sparrow….

Sirius was also quite sure that Captain Jack Sparrow knew that his daughter would become a witch. It was all very confusing.

* * *

A/N – Okay, Short again but I couldn't figure out what I needed to do next, so I introduced Sirius to Jack.

If you have any names Jack would probably name a dog (besides those form HP) please put them in your reviews. I want it to be something only Jack can come up with. I'm still trying to figure it out!

Ta,

Dizzy


	3. I dub thee Jolly Roger

DIsclaimer -- I do not own POTC or HP. If I did I would be bloody rich. and I'm not. Heck, I don't even make a decent pirate 'cause I put a bloody disclaimer here!

A/N – Dedicated to Nytd, who reviewed and talks to me!

**The Time Portal**

**Part 2 – I dub thee Jolly Roger**

Padfoot seemed to be under foot of the crew. Not that he knew how to sail a ship, after all, he was a modern wizard in an archaic period of time of which he found himself mysteriously lost in. However, Captain Sparrow was a rather nice companion, though; Padfoot had to guess at what the man really wanted in life.

Of course, Sirius Black grew up with people who took to ulterior motives like robes in a snow storm, therefore, it wasn't at all surprising that he picked up on the bit of back-track-planning that Sparrow seemed to be consistently thinking about. It was thinking that Sirius himself found he exuded when the situation called for it.

Now, the good thing about being a dog is the fact that people tended to talk around dogs with no fear of being over heard. Right, as if a rat was any better than a dog in the first place. Sirius had always contended the fact that people liked dogs better than rats and were prone to eating rats. Speaking of rats, Padfoot licked his chops like the Big Bad Wolf after his dinner of grandmother when he thought about rats. One rat in particular garnered a roasting with desert of plumb pudding. Sirius missed plumb pudding and hoped to get his hands (paws?) on it soon.

Now, the fact that people talked freely around a dog of which had no brains and therefore couldn't be smarter than an average human, led to the fact that Sirius found out a bit more about Captain Swann. Mostly from Gibbs telling the new swabbies how Captain Swann, AKA Pirate King, had defeated Lord Cutler Beckett with help (mostly) from Captain Jack Sparrow.

As the story went, King Swann/Turner (Sirius wasn't exactly sure, he figured she may be married but they kept to her former name so that there would be no mix-ups of which Captain was being talked about) – got tired of her life as a governor's daughter and decided that running away – aka being kidnapped – would be a rather brilliant thing to do. Of course, getting broiled up kakapo style in treasure hunting, pillaging pirating and true love wasn't what she had counted on.

Sirius was just glad that William Turner the Second didn't always reply to his true love "as you wish" which would have been rather head-banging-brick-wall-worthy in the fact of clichéd-ness. Sirius hated the fact of living clichéd and loved to stomp on them whenever possible.

To make a very long story short, Elizabeth Swann along with her merry band of Pirates (of which are not to be confused with Robin Hood and his merry band of Thieves) rescued Captain Sparrow from the locker, and went on to finally defeat Beckett and rid the world of a royal pain in the arse. In the end, the day was saved, mostly by Captain Sparrow but hey, it was Captain Swann's story, so she ultimately had the last laugh.

Sirius always wondered if sex on the beach was as earth bending as he had been led to believe by his older cousin Narcissa. Bellatrix would have said that it was gross and that only a bed would do for her. Sirius banged into a wall and sent a sailor tripping over him; the pain helped him to not think about his older cousins and their sexual pursuits. Why the hell had he been thinking that in the first place?

Well, besides learning about Captain Swann-Turner, he found out a bit about Jack's own adventures, his brush with death of at least a thousand-zillion times, his corhortions of the fairer sex and of course, his brush with Davey Jones. Sirius also learned that Jones was essentially 'dead' and William Turner the Second had taken up residency of the Flying Dutchman along with his father as first mate. Wow, happy ending except for the ten years of abstinence.

However, Padfoot was still a source of annoyance to Captain Sparrow. For the dog, being extraordinantley smart (for a dog that is) killed at least a half dozen rats and brought them to Jack as a present. The pirate captain woke up to rats littered on his floor, and if he was in the rigging for a long amount of time, he found rats on his desk, in his bed, in his pillow case, in his boots, in his clothing…rats turned up everywhere.

On morning, Jack almost had an apoplexy fit because of it. It took half his crew to clean the cabin out, and the other half to just calm their poor Captain down. Of course, this madness they attributed to the fact that the captain had been in the locker for god knows how long, so a fit was to be expected every once in a while.

Sirius found this all amusing, but, he had somehow killed all the rats that had infested the ship. So, he had to find some other way to amuse himself.

--

Captain Elizabeth Swann Turner sat in the great cabin of Pirates Cove with her darling little boy in her lap. Nick was only five years old and all ready he was something of an oddity. The fact that the boy could stare at something and make it fly half way across the room was a feat of which Elizabeth had no explanation for.

So, she, Captain Teague and other that were close to her and the family had to teach the boy not to use these powers in front of others. It could result in madness of said people or him turning up dead, since Nick didn't want to be dead, even for a five year old he had exercised a bimanous amount of effort to not do 'magic' when strangers were around.

His favorite pass time was making balls of light which would change colors. He also liked to change hair colors, he thought it was funny to do, especially when his mother wouldn't let him do a thing, well, he didn't do it to her all that much. Not after she swatted him something dreadful after he turned her hair blue and she had a meeting with important people from America. They however, thought it was nice of her to relate to them and the meeting went better than she could have thought.

But, Nick didn't change his mother's hair color after that. He had to be very, raving mad to do that because he hadn't gotten his way. However, complete strangers were a free go. Who ever said Nick wasn't a pirate in baby booties would be right just about now. The kid knew how to get things when said thing was no where to be seen. To be sure, this pained Elizabeth much. So, she decided to call on Jack Sparrow to help her find someone of whom could explain the situation to her.

She would have gone to Tia Dalma, but, Calypso probably didn't want to be bothered by such trivialities.

--

Lyra Vega Potter sighed as she looked up at the sky. It was getting dark and she had a few more potions to get done. She particularly hated these potions, even though she had been trained at Hogwarts and was licensed by the Ministry of Magic to practice potions on a regular basis – she hated the medieval mind set of the muggles. She could cast a fire freezing charm to stay off the whole burning-at-the-steak punishment for her unnatural abilities. But, she didn't think she could find a good noose-de-striating charm.

Lyra didn't want to try to hang herself to see if it would work.

So, she practiced in the peace of a hidden cave that she had charmed with a Forget-Me-not spell, next to a Secret Keeper, it was the best thing she could do.

--

Sirius finally got a chance to stretch his legs. Every once in a while he had to change back into his human form because the muscle spasms would become too much and he hated that particular pain. Though, he had a rather high tolerance for pain, considering all the time he had spent in the Azkaban Prison, still, he had to stand on two legs for a while.

In the galley, Sirius found some left over's of marinated chicken. He looked around to make sure that no one was around. It really wasn't anyone's fault that nothing had been given to the dog, they weren't used to animals kept as a pet aboard ship and so they had forgotten him. Not that Sirius minded, he just decided he'd take his due and that be that.

To his utter and complete surprise, the door banged open and a man staggered through. Sirius had enough time to transform; now he stood on the table with his nose buried in the cooked chicken. Captain Sparrow yelled at him and waved his arms, but Sirius didn't budge, he was hungry – thank-you-very-much. The only rat he'd be eating was one name Worm Tail.

After a few minutes of effectively posing as a ruffled turkey, which wasn't at all hard for Captain Sparrow, the man gave up and just went about the business of finding more rum. No one would really care if the chicken was gone, and, Jack had to admit that he had forgotten to feed the dog when meal time had come around. So, all in all, the dog was a bloody good pirate, for having four legs that is.

"Ah," Jack said, addressing the dog who chomped down on his food and eyed the man as if he'd take the dog drool chicken from him.

"I 'aven't given you a name yet, mutt," Jack said. Sitting down, Jack took a sip of rum. Padfoot growled. He hated that name 'mutt' it reminded him of everything terrible of bloody Snape.

"You be a pirate, that for sure, mate," Jack said, sipping more rum as he did so.

"Let's see…what about…Jolly Roger then? You're black," Jack said. The dog stopped in his eating to give Jack a look of pure disgust. James and Remus had better name idea than this tub of lard before him. No matter how amusing said tub of lard was…really…Jolly Roger…?

"Right-e-o, Come on Jolly Roger, let's retire to me cabin for some shut eye," Jack said. The dog reluctantly left the chicken. Though, he had to say it was weird not sleeping in the captains cabin, now, he wondered what would happen when Captain Sparrow and the others ever figured out what and who he was. It would be so weird, he figured, to be told that in his human form.

Hoping, that from the stories he had been told when Gibbs was a bit more drunk that was really necessary, he wouldn't set the pirates to running when he did reveal himself (as he had a thought to do, after all, they did treat him more kindly that he had been treated in a long time) Sirius hoped to pay back the favor he obviously owed them.

--

_**The hall way was long and narrow, he didn't know where he was though he thought that he might be in a rather glorified dungeon. It was damp and he felt himself shiver because of the utter cold that seeped into his bones. **_

_**Pushing back dark locks, he finally came to a door. Reaching out a bejeweled hand, he paused for a moment, however, a cry from behind the door made him open it. There, he saw flashes of light, bright white, blue, red and green filled the air and a thick heavy smoke made it hard to breathe. **_

_**"Sirius! Sirius where are you?" the cry was the sort that made a man buck with loneliness. The cry made him think of the many times he heard good mates call out for each other in the pitch of battle. **_

_**Suddenly, a boy about the age of fourteen ran up to him and grabbed his hand, the boy mustn't have been seeing straight, for he addressed him all wrong. **_

_**"Sirius! There you are!" **_

_**"Son, I ain't…whoever," he replied, still confused. The boy raised a stick and somehow lit the end of it without the use of flint. **_

_**"Sirius, you have too…you aren't…"**_

_**"No, sonny, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…" **_

_**"But…where is Sirius?" the boy asked.**_

_**"Who?"**_

_**"Sirius Black! He's my godfather!" **_

Before he could get to the bottom of the chaos, he somehow found himself on the floor; he had fallen out of his bed, which was rather embarrassing. Muttering, and disregarding the fact that it was probably the rum that had given him such an odd dream, Jack got back into bed.

"Sirius Black…who could that be?" Jack asked himself as if the question was rather important. As he drifted off to sleep, he did not notice Jolly Roger raised his head at the sound of his name.

--

A/N – Okay, I think I know what I am doing now. I hope you all like it.


	4. The Black Pudding Adventure

_Thank you to Nytd for helping me with my portrayal of POTC. Go check out her fic __Memories of May__ which is written with inspiration from __Treasure Island__**. **__Trust me, This fic is worth reading. _

_a/n – Okay, I wasn't going to put any emphasis on the HP part of this. But, on second thought. Sirius needs some help! lol. So, buckled up for a ride!_

_Disclaimer – I do not own. Hermione is getting mad because this might be the second disclaimer I've put up and Captain Jack is rolling his eyes because he thinks it's redundant. After all, its , who needs a bloody disclaimer? Anyway, I do not own._

* * *

**The Time Portal**

**Part 3 – The Black Pudding Adventure**

**Harry James Potter** woke to the sound of silence. This for the house he lived in was rather abnormal for those who lived inside it. The Dursley's eternal state of normalness took over every part of life. Everything they did could be mapped out on a single piece of parchment and yet, nothing would change.

Well, there were times when this theory was subject to change, as all scientific theories went. Turning over, the old clock that Harry had been able to fix read seven-thirty in the morning. By this time he would be downstairs trying not to burn the bacon (which besides Voldemort was the bane of his existence) and trying to not garner the attention of his relatives. Really, it was hard work to be try and act normal.

However, on this morning, the quiet was probably what made Harry enter into the house of his relatives on a strange mission to see if they were all right. Hermione had once squawked at him about his Hero-one mindedness. Not that Harry cared, if it was one thing that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry taught him well, was the fact that one cannot really turn a corner without something dangerous jumping out at you.

A picture of Chibi Voldemort waiting for him behind the kitchen door made Harry blink in surprise. Why was he thinking of a small Dark Lord that was more cute than dangerous? Shaking his head, Harry figured he needed something to eat in order to get his head cleared. That thought was just too weird, even for him.

Thankfully, a Chibi sized Voldemort wasn't waiting to bonk him on the head with a sledge hammer and Harry set about making some eggs for himself. The house was blooming empty and for once Harry wasn't locked in his bedroom. Weird. That was the word for it, plain, and utterly Weird.

Finding some left over black pudding (1) in the fridge, Harry set about heating it up to go with his eggs. Somehow, his favorite food hadn't all been eaten up by the whale of his cousin, Dudley.

It was only then that he found the note from his Aunt.

"Bugger it!" Harry cursed. Now it was official, doing stupid things must be hereditary.

_Harry, _

_You Uncle, Dudley and I have gone to Boston for holiday; don't eat the black pudding, don't touch anything and if the house isn't there when we get back, you'll be in huge trouble. _

_Aunt Petunia_

"Oh…fine then!" Harry muttered and out of spite he got out the rest of the pudding, heated it up and gobbled it down just to spite his Aunt and Uncle. However, he had to go and send a message to the Order. After all, they should know that he was on his own.

Right?

Of course.

--

Remus was surprised when the snowy owl called Hedwig floated into the room through the flew. Now, how in the worlds she had been able to avoid the soot was beyond the one time Professor, but he offered her a bit of bacon for her troubles. The letter she had was addressed to the order, which meant that anyone who just happened to be there, could open it.

Softly, Remus opened the letter.

**Dear Order, **

**Something weird's just happened, and no, it isn't the black pudding. Er – the Dursley's have gone to Boston, I don't know for how long. I don't know what sort of dent this puts in our plans…but…I figured you'd want to know since the lot of you are so bloody protective! Sheesh!**

**Ta, Harry**

"Well," Remus said as he stood from the table, "At least he has the decency to write us," he muttered as he went off to find Dumbledore who had stayed the night at the Black Manor.

--

**Jolly Roger** growled. Something wrong was in the air, it was a magical sort of wrong either. But, he hadn't survived this long without paying attention to his instincts. Even as a human his instincts were better than most. James had once said that Sirius could sniff out a Death Eater get together, arrest them all, and still get home in time for dinner.

He snorted at that thought; he had actually done that on occasion. It was a nice joke though. Now, with his growling, sniffing and barking, at one side of the ship, directed at one part of the railing, the crew had gotten weird. They would give him the oddest of looks and wonder aloud what the blasted dog was whining about.

Padfoot wasn't whining! He gave the thought of biting someone's goolies off, but figured that wouldn't really taste at all good, so he left it be. But, didn't they see it? He could see it, he was making enough noise to alert a whole battlement of CATS!

Finally, Captain Sparrow, who looked at the dog with a big of wonder in his eye, took out his glass and stood at the railing of which the dog had been barking at. He moved the scope in several direction to make sure he hadn't missed anything when…he saw what Jolly Roger had been smelling the whole time.

"Well," Captain Sparrow sighed, "That is just Narkingly (2) helpful," turning, Jack yelled a bunch of order to get the sails at full and a call of arms was also given. After all, one had to be prepared when the bloody Navy was after you.

--

Captain Horatio Snape grinned to himself. In the far distance he could see the Black Pearl; they were finally gaining on her after days and days at sea looking for this particular pirate and this particular pirate crew. Honestly, some would say it fate. Of course, Captain Snape knew of the legendary ship and how she was the fastest ship in the Caribbean.

That was why this ship was built to specifics. It carried enough cannon to sink a small ship, but it was sleek, the **Crawling Serpent** cut through the waves like a knife through butter. The Serpent goddess Medusa was their watcher. Even the ropes acted like snakes.

If Captain Snape was able to catch Sparrow, he would be given a slot as Admiral. This was indeed good luck that his informants had been right all along about the coordinates of the Black Pearl. Now all he had to do was sink the ship, take the Captain Hostage and kill the crew.

Simple plans like his were easy to remember and carry out.

--

Captain Sparrow hadn't seen a Navy ship he wasn't somehow able to sink, run away from, or wreak havoc on. In fact, he liked to wreak havoc whenever possible. Sometimes though, wreaking havoc wasn't the best thing to do and if there was something that Captain Jack Sparrow prided himself on, it wasn't doing stupid things.

So, when the **Crawling Serpent** got closer and closer, when Captain Sparrow knew that the Pearl was going faster and faster, he knew that something about the Navy Ship wasn't right. Maybe it was the guns she had, which was a bit more than a small sloop such as herself could afford to carry. Maybe it was the fact that she had huge snakes on her sails. The fact that she rode high in the water meant that she didn't carry anything heavy, which meant more speed.

"I haven't yet met a boat which I couldn't defeat," Jack smirked to himself. He really didn't have much of a challenge now that Norington (god rest his soul) and Beckett (may the man burn in hell) were gone. So, the fact that the Navy still thought of him as a threat was just another testament to his legend.

"Ready the stern chasers!" Captain Sparrow called. Two men jumped to attention and busted into the great cabin where two of the stern chasers were located. Two more scrambled to the top deck where three others were located.

They loaded the stern chasers and waited for the order to fire. Captain Sparrow joined his men on the top deck, taking his spy glass out he watched the **Crawling Serpent** get closer. He knew it was risky, but he needed the ship to be within range for his plan to work.

In a few moments, there was only half a league between them, the Navy ship was giving off cries of victory. Captain Sparrow rolled his eyes.

"FIRE!"

As the sound of cannon ball being flung out at the enemy ship, some men dived for cover. Captain Sparrow stood straight and tall on deck, watching through his spy glass to see what sort of damage the snake ship had taken.

He ordered the stern chasers loaded again and ordered them fired straight after.

Lady Luck must have been watching over him that day, or Calypso hated the Navy just as much as he did, and two of the balls got the middle mast while to others somehow damaged the deck. Men went flying and several moments later the main mast toppled over.

"This is the day you will all remember as the day you almost caught up to the Black Pearl," Captain Sparrow muttered.

With her mast down and possibly taking on water, the Black Pearl was able to pull away and sail off into the sun set.

Jack smiled down at the dog at his side, he hadn't known when Jolly Roger had followed him, but Jack scratched the dog behind its ears.

"You be a regular at this, Jolly Roger," Jack said before he sauntered off.

--

Meanwhile back on the **Crawling Serpent**, Captain Snape was seething. How that pirate had led him on with thoughts of an easy victory was just smashingly brilliant. Though he would never say so out loud.

However, the crew weren't so close mouthed.

"Do ye think Sparrow planned it all out, or just made it up as he went along?" was the popular question for weeks.

--

a/n – okay, I think the sea battle was a bit too easy. But I didn't want Snape and Sparrow to meet quite yet. I want Sparrow to wonder at Snape. I am also assuming that people know what a stern chaser is, well, that would be the guns located at the back (aka where the captains cabin is located) of the ship. That enables pirates/navy/whatever to fire shots behind them.

For a sea battle, I wanted it to be easy for me to write, but entertaining as well. I hope I got it down. It was fun to write. Though I think Sparrow won way to quickly, but Jack threatened me with Keel Hauling (how he could do it when we are in a land locked state is beyond me) so, I had to let him win!

**Glossary**

**1 – Black Pudding is a British food that goes with breakfast. It is made out of pig's blood and fat and looks like a rather cooked sausage. I don't know if you heat this up or not, because I am American and this just sounds horrid to me. But, I figured to lend some authenticity to the fan fic. **

**2 – This means that someone is in a bad mood; or is a tattle tail. Hey, now I know why in 21 Jump Street they call the undercover cops "narks"! Now don't I feel stupid! lol in this case, I used it to mean that Jack isn't happy about the current circumstances. **


	5. Captain Jackwho?

A/N – I am so glad that I've been able to update this fic several times now

_A/N – I am so glad that I've been able to update this fic several times now. I think my Muse is back with me. I want to thank Nytd, Summersgirl2526, Frost Merry Darkness Luver, Rebekah aka Sparrow and emmie4is. _

_Check out the fic __Which Way Lies True__ by Jaxlass. You will laugh your butt off. And sooner or later you'll get the urge to play the Indiana Jones Theme. Trust me on this!_

**The Time Portal**

**Part 3 – Captain Jack…Who?**

**Harry entered the Black Manor through the flew as clumsily as if he had drunk too much fire whisky.** Thankfully only Remus had seen him stumble out as if drunk and caught him before he took a face dive into the dirty floor below him. Harry thanked the older man quietly as he brushed himself off.

"I'm glad Professor Dumbledore changed his mind on this summer," Harry said.

"I am too, Hermione and Ron won't be here till this after noon, we figured that as long as you were going to stay the Weasely's might as well," Remus explained.

"All right," Harry nodded his head.

"You're in the same room as Christmas and last summer," Remus said. Harry took his trunk, thanked Remus again and left the kitchen. Remus went about making some tea. He didn't mean to be short with Harry, so he took out some Biscuits as well. He'd need to apologize, since Sirius' death Remus knew he hadn't been the best person to be around.

As he waited for the kettle to heat (Remus did thing the muggle way more often than not) his mind turned to several childhood memories of Hogwarts and Sirius just being Sirius. How turning other students robes pink and sending hair eating pumpkins on the Slytherin's was a normal hobby for them all.

Remus must have been standing there lost in thought when the tea kettle practically screamed bloody murder at him; this of course indicated that the water was ready. Remus made the tea and put the cups, place of biscuits and the ceramic pot on the tray. Deciding he had been a git, he took the tray up stairs to Harry.

Remus found the boy in the bedroom looking down at the shattered mirror that would have connected him to Sirius if it was whole. As it is, Remus wasn't sure if Harry had all the pieces or if he missed some.

"I miss him," Harry sighed as Remus set the tray down on the small bedside table.

"So do I. It isn't fair that I spent more time with him than you, or with your parents," Remus said.

"You were there first," Harry shrugged.

"But, you were their child, heck, if I wasn't a Werewolf, or if the Ministry wasn't weird about our sort have kids, I'd adopt you straight off," Remus replied.

"I know, I mean…I didn't know the Ministry did that," Harry said.

"See, that is the exact sort of thinking that I was trying to avoid. If you had know that you were a wizard when as a child, I think you'd have more of an understanding of the Wizarding world," Remus said.

"Oh," Harry's face fell.

"I mostly blame Dumbledore, I mean, he kept you in dark," Remus sighed.

"It was weird, whenever I went out with Aunt Petunia, people that I thought was weird before I learned that I was a wizard; well, they would shake my hand and bow or something like that," Harry said.

"After you defeated _him_, there was a huge movement to have you adopted by a Wizarding family, it would have gone through if Dumbledore hadn't had vetoed it, Legally, Sirius would have to pick the family and sign the papers," Remus said.

"He could do that? Even if he was in Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"From my understanding," Remus said.

"I wish I was, I wouldn't do stupid things then," Harry sighed.

"I agree, as it is…if you want…I can try and answer questions that you may have," Remus said.

Harry Held out the mirror; "Can you fix this?"

"I don't know, is that all the pieces?" Remus scrutinized the mirror.

"I think so," Harry said.

"Okay…" Remus took out his wand and waved it briefly over the mirror. When nothing happened, Remus gave Harry a brief hug.

"There may be a couple more pieces missing, that's the only thing that will make sure the spell doesn't work," Remus said.

"Oh! I'll find them then," Harry smiled a little.

"Let's have some tea, this may be the only quiet you'll get for a while," Remus said.

--

"What is that?" Ron asked. Hermione and Ginny were settling down in their own bedroom when Ron and Harry decided to join them. Ron pointed to the book that was bound in red leather with a skull and cross bones on the front.

"My Aunt Gertrude gave it to me, she lives in the Caribbean and since I was doing some research on Voodoo, she sent it to me," Hermione said.

"What is it about?" Harry asked, he picked up the book and flipped through it. He stopped on a page full of color, there was a man who stood besides the wheel of a ship. The man had black dread lock with baubles in them, he was only dressed in his white shirt and breeches and had a bottle in one hand. Hermione looked over his shoulder and sighed.

"Captain Jack Sparrow is so cute!" she said.

"Captain Jack…who?" Ron asked.

"How can you NOT know about Captain Jack?" Hermione looked affronted.

"Hermione, I didn't know you liked pirates," Harry said.

"Hermione has a crush on one particular pirate," Ginny grinned.

"He's in a lot of history books! He and Elizabeth Swann, Hector Barbossa, and this idiot called Beckett," Hermione replied. She took the book from Harry and put it on a book shelf.

"This is part of a report?" Ron asked.

"Yes and no, the report is supposed to have something to do with magical items, for some odd reason Captain Jack Sparrow has this thing for them. The Sword Of Cortes, ancient Aztec treasure that makes anyone who uses the gold into undead skeletons, and then Elizabeth Swan keeps the heart of William Turner, who's the captain of the Flying Dutchman," Hermione said.

"Thos are all stories," Ron scoffed.

"They are not! They're in plenty of magical history books!"

"How many?" Harry asked.

"I have seven others that mention them numerous times," Hermione huffed

"Well, there we go, if Hermione has eight books, than there has to be something to the stories," Harry said to Ron.

"Harry, one of them was written by a relative of yours," Hermione said.

"Why am I not surprised, we know more 'bout Harry than he does!" Ron joked. This made the four teens chuckle a bit.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked.

"Her name is Lyra Vega Potter, married name…Snape," Hermione grinned.

"WHAT!?" both Ron and Harry yelled at the same time, sending the girls into hysterics.

"I am not kidding, Harry," Hermione said and she pulled out a book. The name was in bold golden letters, inside was a family tree of the earliest Potters and Snape's.

"This isn't on the Black Family Tree because Mrs. Black only ever made sure it was someone directly associate with the Black family, that wouldn't happen for some time," Hermione explained.

"Wow," Harry said.

"I know, I thought you might want to know, if you want, you can borrow that, I've read it twice," Hermione said.

"Thank you, I will," Harry grinned.

--

**Pirates Cove, home to King Swann and her family (minus one Captain Turner of the Dutchman)** glowed like an un-cleaned diamond at the beginning of the day. Captain Teague stood on one of the balconies that lead out of his personal rooms. It gave him a great view of the bay entrance to the cove. In the bay standing at anchor was the **Black Pearl** and his personal ship the **Misty Lady**.

Teague stroked his beard; a thoughtful look was on his face as he reached for the mug of coffee he had set on the rail before him. Jack didn't often visit Pirates Cove, preferring to not make it a regular stop for several reasons. Teague didn't think he was or had been a terrible father; sure, he wasn't exactly sure if he was Jack's biological father. Helen had been raped a bit before she told him that she was pregnant, she insisted that she had all ready been so and even the Voodoo priestess that examined his New Orleans wife had said the same.

However, at the time neither he nor Helen had known that Tia Dalma was actually Calypso. But, for what it was worth, Jack had his hair and nose, but he had the skin tone and eye color of his mother. Helen was a terribly English name for a woman who probably should have been a marvelous white girl with golden curls. No, Helen was dark, she was a Hindi servant in an English Count's house when Teague had visited Calcutta. Helen wasn't her given name; it was the name the Count had given her so that he wouldn't have to bother about trying to pronounce her Hindi name.

Chandra had been her name, in English, she told him, it meant Moon. Teague had to admit that her name suited her. Her eyes were bright with spirit; body was as graceful as the ocean when at its most clam. And yet, there was a fierce fire in her, a fire that Jack had obviously inherited from his mother. The smooth talking was something he had learned from both of his parents, but because Teague had bothered to have him educated to the highest degree that he could, Jack would sometimes pick the oddest word and talk circles around others.

It was amusing to watch him.

But, Teague had to wonder what Jack would do or say when he found out that Elizabeth's whelp was unnatural. Not to say that they didn't love the boy less for it. The problem was more or less society. Society would dictate that such a talent was dangerous and of the devil, when possibly like nature, it just happened to be there at the right time.

Turning, Teague marched back inside to finish dressing. Their meeting was set for mid-morning.

--

Jolly Roger and Captain Jack Sparrow arrived in the set of rooms that was personally used by Elizabeth and her little boy Nick at half past eleven. Jack gave Elizabeth a brief hug and handed her a rather fancy bottle of wine.

"I know how you don't like rum, so I picked that up for ya instead," he grinned.

"Thank you Jack, it's very nice," Elizabeth smiled. She put it in a wine stand near the galley kitchen. Before the adults could get into a conversation of any sort. A little boy dressed in a long white, child shirt, ran out of the nursery and launched itself at Jack.

Jack caught the boy and hugged him close; "Nicky! My how you just keep on growing, boy," Jack said. The boy giggled and pulled on Jack's hair playfully. Jack was most school at not cringing,

A distressed sound coming from Elizabeth made Jack turn to his father, who was currently patting the dog. Jolly Roger and Captain Teague sat by the open French doors, Jack had to admit that to dog was bigger than most he had seen.

"Jack! What is that?" Elizabeth asked, still a bit worried.

"That, my dear, is a dog," Jack said slowly, as if he was talking to a five year old.

"I know what it is," Elizabeth glared, "Why'd you bring it,"

"First of all, I found him on the beach near Tortuga, and second, his name is Jolly Roger," Jack replied with a roll of his eyes.

"I thought you didn't like animals," Teague said, looking up with a grin on his face.

"Undead monkeys," Jack replied jokingly.

"It's a fine dog," Teague said.

"I thought so, he can smell danger leagues away, a very nice dog," Jack praised.

The dog snorted before lying down at Teague's feet.

"I used to have a dog as a child," Teague said.

"Oh?" Jack asked. He put Nick down; the boy crawled over to Jolly Roger and started petting the dog.

"I called her Nugget, a golden retriever, a very nice dog," Teague said. Jack nodded his head in understanding. Jack turned to Elizabeth who was eyeing the dog with a look of death if it dared to bit Nick. The dog was nuzzling the kid and licking the kid, but not even the more violent pulls got a growl out of Jolly Roger.

"So, Lizzie, what are we doin' here anyway?" Jack asked taking a seat as well.

"It's about Nick," Elizabeth started.

--

A/N – Okay, please no one yell at me about the golden retriever. My family used to have one and we called her Nugget, this was my little tribute to her. She was a bloody wonderful dog, she was the only dog that would sleep in my room and after she died, and totally refused. Well, I let our other dog Ginger sleep in my bedroom a little bit after Nugget passed away, but she almost died in my bedroom (something about her pancreas) so I wouldn't let another dog sleep with me for the longest time. The only reason why I'm letting one of our smaller dogs sleep here is because the kids kinda of forgot to feed him…except when Mom told them too and she's a busy lady…so we figured he'd be much happier in my bed room. He's such a good dog! He snuggles with me.

Okay, and you didn't need to know that…er…well….stay tuned for more!


	6. Undead monkeys do not like biting dogs

A/N – Okay, I don't think I am at all inspired, but after pursuing a name generator for a pirate name for the minivan, I am torn between The Not so Nice Pearl (Not to be confused with the **Black Pearl** and _The Homicidal Ship full of Pirates_. I like both! Okay, enough with trying to name the mini van…here we go!

I also want to thank Nytd for reviewing and for mentioning me in her own A/N in "Memories of May" once again, this is a very good story. I understand Barbossa just a bit more from this.

**Please note that no animals were hurt in the writting of this chapter. After all, the monkey is undead...**

* * *

**The Time Portal**

**Part 4 – Undead Monkey's do not like Biting Dogs!**

**It was late when Harry finally got to look at the book Hermione let him borrow.** The introduction was to the point, in fact, it was hand written. Harry wondered if there was a spell that would make script that would normally be printed instead look hand written. It gave the book a bit of character and Harry decided that he would ask Remus if such a spell existed. If anyone would know, Harry figured that Professor Moony would.

_My dear reader, _

_I am an avid reader of reading; however, I do not, whatsoever, write. In fact, I find it tedious at best, I never have enough descriptive words to use and my hand hurts after a while. Therefore, this book may be odd in places. And ink stain here or there unfortunately. So, with me not liking to write, but having a bit of wisdom to pass of to you, the reader. I would like to quote a man of whom I have had the amusement of meeting just recently. _

_"Wait for the Opportune moment" was advise that Captain Sparrow seems to act upon more often than not. _

_Therefore, this is my opportune moment to divest myself of this bloody quill and go do something productive. Like potion making. And making sure Little Nick doesn't get into too much trouble. I hope he goes to Hogwarts, that would be more of a blessing to him. _

_Lyra V. Potter_

Well, that narrowed down some details for Harry, for some reason, he figured this woman at least thought a bit like himself. Or, was it that he thought like her? Well, that honestly didn't matter. Second, the opportune moment was probably something Harry needed to work on, more often than not he just ran into trouble, he probably should wait till the trouble is over and done with before jumping in head first. Third, if he had been paying attention in Professor Snape's class, Harry could almost remember the slimy haired man mentioning a Potter. With a sneer of course, after all, Snape had a severe allergy to Potters.

Harry wondered what Snape would do if he found out that he was related to the Potter's, even after a couple of centuries. Harry imagined the Professor hanging himself from the Observation Tower. He deffinantly wouldn't lament that. Well, maybe he would lament if Snape went off into the Forbidden forest and never came back.

"That I wouldn't mind," Harry muttered. Turning the next page, a sketch of a large arch with weird words inscribed on the stone and waving curtains…

Blinking once.

Blinking twice.

Blinking a third time…

By the tenth time he blinked, Harry knew for sure that the sketch he was looking at was the veil. But, Hermione knew he'd do anything to get his Godfather back, why did she give him this book if it held secrets as to where a person went after passing through it? Didn't she know that he'd happily go himself if only to see Sirius again for a few moments?

However, it was late and he didn't really want to wake her to talk about it. He also didn't think that he could go to sleep with these thoughts weabling about in his head. So, he turned the introduction page to the chapter and continued reading.

--

**It was late afternoon by the time Jolly Roger and Captain Sparrow arrived at the Inn. **Sometimes, Jack liked to spend a night or two on land, despite the fact that Pirates Cove City was really just floating in the middle of the island. So it would shift every once in the while. Either way, he still had a slight feeling of walking on deck while becalmed.

The dog, however, if one looked properly (which some pirates seemed not to do) one would see the intelligence level rise as gears in the animals head turned. Of course, none knew that the dog was human in disguise, but, this was too interesting not to think about.

Elizabeth Turner, Pirate King and Mother, told Jack that he son could do magic. Not the dinky Muggle styled stuff either, but magic that would mean he would go to Hogwarts at age eleven. However, Elizabeth had no way of knowing this until her son became of age and he got his letter. Now, this meant one of two things, Sirius could find a wizard/witch to approach Elizabeth on it, or he could do it himself.

And revealing his identity as the dog called "Jolly Roger" wasn't something he was too intent to do. First off, it would be rather hard to explain. Secondly, well, he didn't know how Sparrow would take it, after all, Sirius figured that he knew a lot more about the man in private than most people did. The man didn't have many close friends because he was always wary. He took to trusting the dog more than humans. Sirius wondered if that was where the saying "Mans best friend" came from.

He couldn't bother to figure it out now, seeing as Jack walked into a brothel and the Matron (Lady Jelly) told him to keep the dog out. So, Jack waved the dog off towards the ship and told him to go protect the Pearl.

Right, Sirius could do that. He was rather big for a dog anyway.

--

**He hadn't known that he'd slept in late.** However, when Harry awoke, the sun was rather bright through the dingy window and he found that he had nearly missed drooling on the old book. Hermione wouldn't have been happy with that. Harry shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He decided on a shower and a change of clothes before talking to Hermione about why she gave him the book.

After all, even if the Veil was supposedly a time portal – there would be no way to test this theory out safely. It wasn't like he could tie some string around a pole and jump in and hope that he was in the right place, he'd probably have to search one time portal after another till he found Sirius and then he'd have to back track.

"Blimey Thrilling," Harry muttered, and then he rolled his eyes. He would have to go to bed earlier tonight or risk someone giving him a sleeping potion.

--

**Jolly Roger growled at the thing before him.** Of course he knew it was a monkey, but he hated monkeys. They were smart creatures that only ever managed mischief. Of course, this hatred might have stemmed from the fact that Wormtail had managed to suggest a name for the Marauder's. One of which Sirius shuddered at. It made him tremble on the deck of the Pearl before growling and leaping at the monkey.

The monkey wasn't fast enough, and got caught up in Jolly Roger's fangs. The dog shook his head violently before throwing the monkey out of his mouth. He ignored the taste; he'd eaten worse after all.

The monkey though, was uninjured and screamed violently at him before running up the rat lines. It was then that Jolly Roger sneezed, and the monkey turned a bright, bright pink. It was, Jolly Roger huffed, amusing to see the monkey scream in agony at the color it now was. No more was the monkey slightly scary (not that it was to begin with) but now it was simply too embarrassed and it quickly found a place to hide.

None of the crew who had been watching this, batted an eye at the oddity. They'd seen worse magical things happen and anything that made the monkey leave them alone was a good thing. They clapped slightly and one of the crew gave Jolly Roger a chicken leg that had been roasted for dinner. The dog barked at the man happily before settling down to a well deserved snack.

--

**Hermione gave Harry a look.**

"That's why I let you read it," she said.

"Entertaining such thoughts is dangerous, Harry," was all she said before leaving the kitchen.

--

**Apparently, the crew had been so impressed by Jolly Roger, that by the time evening came and Jack had once again appeared (not to mention a bit giddy) he gave the dog a bow and thanked it for doing something terrible to the monkey. **

Sirius was slightly worried, he knew that each country had their own Ministry of Magic, but the one in the Caribbean didn't care in the least about rogue magic. No owls had appeared in the sky (but would they use parrots instead).But then again, he thought, if he knew his history of the Caribbean right, England settled most of it and considered it their duty to protect and enforce law (Jack, of course, would have rolled his eyes at that one). So, a bit of rogue magic didn't make then raise their eyes in wonder?

This was just a bit more confusing that he wanted to contemplate at the moment. However, as he wondered the streets on his own to get used to the smells, the fact that a wall that had no entrance five minutes before…opened up onto another wharf…was just too much not to question.

--

A/N – This one is short, I usually go for five pages. But I wanted an update and I gave myself something to think about. Okay, somehow, I figured that I went a bit SG1 with the Veil. But, I did use it as a time portal. So I figured in stead of the veil changing time periods. There would be several of them spread across the earth; each veil had an entrance and an exit into one time period. That is the only way in or out of the time period as well.

I think the Ministry of magic was built around the Veil because the witches/wizards of the time didn't know what it could do but it looked dangerous, so, that's why we have a dungeon with a huge archway in it.

About Hogwarts and the Caribbean – From the books, I take it that Hogwarts was built sometime pre midevil times or during the midevil times. So, during our pirating era, there is a Hogwarts. I'm keeping it the same though, there might be a change of teachers though, since I don't know when Minerva or Albus D. went to school. But I am thinking they went in the more modern era since they have a bit more understanding of the muglle technology.


	7. Wizarding Wharf and Horatio Snape

A/N – Yes! Another chapter! Okay, I am hurting something fierce. I think its about time for my period. Yucky!! Er.. go read Battle of Brimstone Hill by Arquenniel. It is very funny, so, if you need a pick up or something, go read it. Either way, you will be amused by throwing vegetables. Trust me on this.

**The Time Portal**

**Part 5 – Wizard Wharf and Horatio Snape**

**The wharf seem to go on for what looked to be miles. It looked to be as wide as the street of Diagon Alley, but to the right was the ocean, which disappeared and seemed to go on forever.** Sirius was overly curious and so he had to walk down that wharf and see just what it was all about. He found a little nook that was hidden by a dirty old curtain, the dog Jolly Roger disappeared inside and a few moments later the man Sirius Black stepped out. His tattered robe didn't look any worse for wear than what others were wearing. He was glad of that.

Finally among other magical people, Sirius felt a bit normal (well, for a wizard and mass murderer (which he wasn't) of course). No one took a second look at him either. No one ran away in a panic and no one pointed at him. It was just like old times, except he'd have his friends with him and they would have done more to that blighter of a monkey than just turning it pink. Shrugging, Sirius decided that a bit of looking around wouldn't hurt.

It was amazing what one could learn just by looking as if you aren't at all interested in what others were saying about you. Book stores were the best and the magical book stores sported high walls of books to look through. By pretending to look through the books and contemplate one before going on, a couple of witches completely ignored him.

In the end, Sirius learned that the English Navy employed Wizards of all sorts. It would be till a while later that it be forbidden to the Wizarding population any employ in the fleet or marines. Sirius knew from the old history books that his parents made him read that his sort would much rather sit back and let the muggles fight it out all they wanted. But, for a while, some wizards had wanted to make the muggle world better; especially Alexander the Great, who at one time had ruled a large amount of the Ancient population.

Well, the name Horatio Snape popped up, and that was the end of that. Sirius now knew the Captain that had attacked the Pearl, and not only that. But he learned that Horatio Snape had been awarded First Class Merlin. Shaking his head, Sirius figured it was about time to get back to the Pearl. He'd need to be there if he were to do anything to protect Sparrow. Of whom Sirius had grown to like.

However, this wasn't before he found an office of sorts. The sign read "Muggle Relations" – well, maybe they'd be able to help. Walking in, Sirius met a woman with long, curly black hair and green eyes. Green eyes like Harry's. Feeling suddenly home sick, Sirius had to force himself to talk through the knot in his throat.

"How can I help you, sir?" the woman asked.

"I…I know this may be weird, however, I just came across a mother who's expressed her son's accidental magic…"

"And she isn't exactly sure what to do about it?" the woman asked.

"Exactly, I mean, she loves her boy, she wants what is best for him and I figured that maybe you could help her out," Sirius explained.

"What is her name?"

"Elizabeth Turner, or Swan…I don't know, it's confusing," Sirius shrugged.

"Ah, so, this is a keep it quiet?" she asked.

"Indeed,"

"All right, I shall see what I can do about it," she smiled.

"Thank you," he gave her a slight bow.

"Whom may I say sent me?" she asked before he was able the leg it out of the office.

"Tell her…Sirius Black," then he was gone.

--

Elizabeth was startled out of the odd afternoon nap when something quaked at her. She bolted up right on the chase lounge and looked around. The main room was empty since Nick had been taken on an outing with Teague. He planned on taking the boy to see the Pearl and spend more time with Jack.

Another quaking sound made her look towards the open French doors. The brightly colored parrot quaked at her again. However, it held something in its talons and hopped about excitedly.

Elizabeth got to her feet and made her away across the warmed floor. The bird held out its foot and she took the parchment she found attached there. She found her name written in a slightly scratchy hand. Curiosity taking her over, she opened it.

_Dear Your Majesty, _

_I have it from a rather mysterious source that your son has done what we wizards/witches call accidental magic. This can range from the baby wanting something and said object floats across the room to them. Hair color changing at odd times, and things shaking, random fires beginning and (it has been known to happen) a volcano erupting. _

_My name is Lyra Potter, and my job is to explain to you why such things happen with your child. I shall arrive tomorrow evening at six. I find that a day or so to think about your child being a witch/wizard scare some parents. I do hope that we shant have any troubles. I want to help you understand magic and schooling for your child. _

_I thank you for your time. _

_Lyra Potter_

Folding up the letter, Elizabeth had to smile a bit. Why hadn't she thought of it? She had thought it was a curse or something that Calypso had somehow given her through sex with Will. Now, it made sense, well a bit at least. She figured that when Lyra Potter arrived tomorrow that everything would be explained.

She smiled, she wondered who it was that had found this woman and trusted her with this secret. She figured that it had to be either Jack or his father. Those two men didn't trust people just because. Smiling, Elizabeth went to call for a tub of hot water to be brought in, she had time to relax.

--

Jack sneered down at the letter. Elizabeth was just so happy that someone knew what the hell was going on that he honestly didn't want to rain down on her parade. However, he was be propelled by wing and a prayer if he thought he could keep it a secret that he didn't give this woman the message, and that he was bloody well sure that it wasn't his father. Therefore, it had to be someone else…

_But who?_ He wondered. It had only been him, Elizabeth, Teague and Jolly Roger in the room. Jack was pretty sure that Jolly Roger wasn't a talking dog and therefore couldn't have said anything to this woman. However, he didn't put it beyond anyone to have been listening in and then this would all be a trap to learn their secrets and save said secrets for the opportune moment.

_It's a dicey situation to say the least, naught but a stranger would have this woman mail (by parrot) the letter to Lizzie. Hmmm….a mysterious person…well, if it had been me, it would have been mentioned. That sort of thing would have put King Turner to rest. However…what the bloody hell am I thinking!!_

Shaking his head, Jack came out of his thoughts as someone snapped their fingers in front of his face; "Jackie?" Teague asked.

"Nothing, 'twould it be too much, Lizzie, luv…'twould it be too much to wonder if it weren't me or me Da, by which this lady came by our secret?" Jack asked suddenly. His father straightened, giving a sharp look at Elizabeth who hung her head in embarrassment.

"I can't believe I could be so stupid," she muttered.

"Ah, we all do stupid things, luv, after all, you haven't gotten rid of that honest streak, have ya?" Jack asked.

"Jackie is right, though, I did not seek this woman out," Teague said.

"Oh, and how do I know that you…" here Elizabeth pointed at Jack, "Aren't manipulating the situation again?" she asked.

"You don't," Jack gave her a look, "However, we all be men of our words here, except for you, of course," Jack waved his hand in her direction, "But, I assure you that if anythin' happened to you or little Nicky, I'd be in more trouble with William the second," He nodded his head in surety.

Elizabeth smirked; "Indeed,"

"Therefore, we can safely assume that I am not manipulating the situation," Jack said with a smirk. Was it just so hard to believe that he was telling the truth.

"But, I really want to know what's going on with Nicky," Elizabeth said.

"Well, we'll just have to let this woman have her say and then decide where to go from there," Jack said, standing, "You have a fake wall behind me here…" Jack tapped it once, the wall was situated in the dinning room. This was where Elizabeth held most of her meetings.

"I shall hide behind this here wall, while me Da and you listen to this Potter woman, if she tries anythin' I can safely sneak the kid out and ya'll find him 'board the Pearl as safe and 'appy as can be," Jack said with a smile.

It took Elizabeth and Teague to think about this plan, however, Jack had tried to be better with her and Nick since William left. He hadn't lied to her, maybe with held the truth, but she hadn't asked and he hadn't told so really, it wasn't all his fault.

"If anything happens to Nicholas under you're protection, I shall see you castrated," Elizabeth threatened. Jack gave her an alarmed look.

"Now, now, you can stop reading me the riot act, I know what I'm in for here," Jack said, waving his hand as if her threat really hadn't bothered him. Though, Elizabeth comforted herself, it did make up for the Eunuch jokes he put towards Will.

"Just make sure Nick is all right," Elizabeth intoned.

"Done and done," Jack replied.

--

Horatio Snape found afternoon tea to be that most relaxing time of the day. That was mostly because his men knew to NEVER bother him, be it that he decided to take tea on deck at a dinning table stowed for such occasions or the great cabin. Today, Horatio decided to take it in the great cabin with the bay windows open so the he could still partake of the ocean air.

They were docked in Port Royal, long losing the trail of the Black Pearl and her blubbering Captain, Jack Sparrow. Horatio calmly put cream into his tea cup and sipped while plans turned in his head. All of which he immediately scrapped. He'd have to scout out Tortuga and wait for the Pearl to berth there. Seeing as how no pirate in their right mind would lead him to Pirates Cove; if there was one thing the pirating society wouldn't do, it was give away the bearings for that particular island.

Cursing silently (for he didn't want to curse allowed lest his men hear and think less of him because of it) he moved over to his desk to look over the correspondence the High Admiral had written him.

**Commodore Snape, **

**It has come to my attention that you seek the Captain of the Black Pearl. I must say that such an endeavor has already ended two men's career and life. I must assume that you are painfully reminded of a Lord Cutler Beckett. I shall hope that you do not suffer from his overly obvious self-serving issues. **

**I would not blame you if you black out of this mission to find Captain Sparrow. However, the man saved my daughter a few years back and so I do hope that you do not dismember him before a lawful trial can be conducted in this city of London. **

**Therefore, transport him into my command immediately after comprehending Captain Sparrow. Remember, you owe the man a favor after he saved Johanna from that terrible man Blackbeard. The least you can do is make sure he is of sound mind and body. **

(Here Horatio snorted, he hadn't seen Sparrow in person, but from the stories he was told he had to highly doubt if Sparrow was ever in his right mind)

**I would thank you if you consider these suggestions, but I am adamant about the man being delivered unharmed. Remember, even fettered, a Sparrow can always fly. **

**Your friend, Benjamin Harding**

Sipping at the slightly cooled tea, Horatio wanted to rip the letter apart and deny he had ever gotten it when he sail back to London with Sparrow's head hanging from the prow of his ship. Of course, he couldn't do that, everyone knew that he had gotten correspondence from the High Admiral. Which meant that 'suggestion' or not, he'd have to make sure he practically wrapped Sparrow in chains to make sure the man didn't escape.

--

A/N – Well, that turned out quite well. I'm glad that I got my page quota in for this chapter. And I am totally setting up, I thought that I'd throw Jack a bone as to the dog. But, he's being stupid…and currently he's drunk on my bed…bloody pirate. Won't even cuddle with me!!


End file.
